Orfanato Love Live
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: Kousaka Honoka en su búsqueda por el trabajo ideal para ella termina encontrando lo que menos pensó ser, poco después llega a su vida Kira Tsubasa una famosa exidol que cambiaría nuevamente la forma de ver el mundo... sigo apestando para los summary... Feliz cumpleaños Honky


**He aquí mi intento de TsubaHono en regalo de cumpleaños de Honky... quería darle uno también a Chika pero no salio nada... puntos a destacar.**

 **1.- soy malo manejando el TsubaHono, asi que no se molesten si me sale mal.**

 **2.- se ve algo apresurado pero tomen en cuenta que la idea salio hace dos dias y apenas conte con tiempo para escribirla.**

 **3.- el YuriCoco rules :v**

 **ahora si, ya saben que ningun personaje es mio asi que lean y critiquen (?)**

* * *

 **Orfanato Love Live.**

Durante años Kousaka Honoka nunca se preocupó por su futuro o si quiera se preguntaba ¿cuál sería su profesión al ser adulta? Vivió siempre el día a día de su vida solo siguiendo sus propios instintos, tal vez en algún momento le pareció lógico heredar el negocio de su familia y ser ella quien administrara la tienda de dulces _Homura_ , pero al terminar sus años de escuela preparatoria, esa duda la atacó con fuerza ¿Qué hacer a partir de ese momento? Probó muchas cosas desde pasatiempos, trabajos de medio tiempo e incluso tiempo completo, pero ninguna termino por satisfacerle.

Todo llegó un día como un flechazo o un flash en su cabeza, tomó todos sus ahorros e incluso pidió préstamos, realizó trámites necesarios y creo su propio centro de adopción donde incluso las parejas del mismo sexo podían adoptar un hijo o hija.

Al principio muchas personas creyeron que estaba loca, otras la apoyaron, como familia y amigos, aunque eso no quitaba el que también pensaran que se había vuelto loca, incluso le tomó mucho trabajo y discusiones con funcionarios del gobierno para los permisos pero con ayuda de sus influyentes amigas pudo lograrlo, todo legalmente claro está.

Ahora vivía felizmente rodeada de niños a los cuales criaba como propios hasta que alguna pareja llegara para darles un auténtico hogar o estos tuvieran la edad suficiente para valerse por sí mismos.

Por muy loca que vieron la idea los escépticos tuvieron que tragarse sus palabras al ver como parejas hetero y homosexuales llegaban constantemente buscando adoptar a algún niño, cosa que no le fue muy sorprendente a sus viejas conocidas amistades.

En dicho lugar trabajaban pocas personas pero ese no era problema para Honoka, que como si una madre fuera siempre cuidaba de todos los niños y niñas buscando lo mejor para ellos y en respuesta los niños la trataban de igual forma, por lo que a veces les resultaba algo doloroso cuando eran adoptados por alguna pareja pero siempre había una sonrisa de despedida, al menos los mayores, con los bebes eso era difícil.

Hoy, una nueva pareja estaba lista para adoptar, pero quienes estaban visitando el centro, no eran dos, si no tres personas, mujeres para ser exactos.

— Recuérdenme ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —Preguntó la más baja de las tres, castaña y de ojos verdes con una notable frente.

— Porque si encontramos a un niño o niña que nos interese necesitaremos a alguien que entretenga al resto —Respondió con calma la más alta, cabellera color vino y ojos aguamarina.

La castaña la vio con mala cara. No era como que no pudieran solo pedirle al personal que distrajera a los niños pero había un pequeño problema con el que lidiaban todo el tiempo al visitar esos lugares, ellas hasta hace poco eran uno miembros de uno de los grupos idol más famosos del país, A-Rise; después de abandonar la carrera y separar al grupo sus dos amigas y compañeras de grupo decidieron formalizar su relación y eso las llevo a un gran problema con la prensa y la crítica, especialmente fans locos que juraban que ese era el motivo real de la separación del grupo por lo que pasaron un mal rato por algunos meses hasta que como es normal en ese tipo de escándalos la gente dejó de hacer tanto escándalo y comenzaron a atacar a otro artista con problemas.

Con lo que ellas pudieron retomar sus planes adoptar, claro, tenían poco como pareja y eso podría ser un problema a la hora de buscar una adopción rápida pero escucharon buenas críticas de ese nuevo centro de adopción por lo que ahora estaban visitándolo; como otros en los que estuvieron antes los niños se reunían alrededor de la pareja y les costaba mucho que se alejaran o conocer a otros por separado decidieron llevar con ellas a su excompañera para que _distrajera_ a los niños y ellas pudieran concentrarse en conocer a su posible hijo o hija.

— Me deben una grande por esto —Recalcó después de que por tercera vez era prácticamente arrastrada por un grupo de pequeñas fanáticas mientras sus amigas se concentraban en los que les parecieron más adorables.

— Suerte Tsubasa —Dijo simplemente con una sonrisa su otra amiga de cabellera naranja y ojos purpuras, no había culpa o lastima en ellos, nada, tal vez burla, pero no estaba segura de eso.

Se encontraba en el patio jugando con varios niños y niñas, le divertía ayudar a que desarrollaran sus habilidades y gustos, aunque algunos de ellos incluyeran bromas constantes a su persona o el resto del personal, aunque no podía quejarse ella también se unía a las bromas cuando sus amigas la visitaban en ese lugar y se ofrecían como ayudantes.

— ¡Aléjate! —Gritó una ¿niña? De cabellera negra corriendo detrás suyo una niña de cabellos morados la perseguía intensamente.

— ¡Hitomi-chan no huyas!

— ¡Honoka-anego auxilio! —Dijo refugiándose tras la mujer que en esos momentos ayudaba a otros niños, si es que eso se le llama el estar jugando también.

— Vamos Hitomi-chan no seas timida.

La chica intentaba atrapar a la que se ocultaba tras Honoka.

— No, aléjate.

— Hitomi —Ambas prestaron atención a la mayor al igual que el resto — Dime ¿Por qué no quieres jugar con Chidoku-chan?

— Porque ella solo quiere abrazarme y me pide cosas extrañas.

— ¿Cosas extrañas? —Preguntó curiosa.

— Me… me pide que la que bese y esas cosas —Respondió sonrojada — Anego, ayúdeme.

La mirada suplicante de la niña casi hace que ceda a su petición pero eso no era justo para la otra.

— Bueno, puede que se esté precipitando un poco —Intentó calmar a la niña — Pero eso solo demuestra lo mucho que te quiere, ¿Podrías intentar llevarte bien con ella?

— Pero.

— Chidoku-chan —La niña de cabellos morados le prestó atención a su _madre_ — Podrías por favor bajar un poco el nivel de tus peticiones.

La pequeña hizo un puchero.

— Pero yo quiero mucho a Hitomi-chan y quiero que ella me quiera igual.

— Pero si continúas así ella podría terminar teniéndote miedo o algo peor.

La niña se asustó negando rápidamente.

— Yo no quiero eso.

— Entonces, hagan las pases y jueguen juntas.

Ambas obedecieron tomando sus manos en señal de amistad, cinco segundos después Chidoku arrastró a la pobre Hitomi corriendo con dirección desconocida.

— Chidoku-chan terminara violando algún día a Hitomi-chan —Comentó una pequeña de cabellera color vino y ojos purpura, a su lado otra chica de mismo color de cabello pero sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello.

— Coco-chan eso es indecente —Dijo la otra.

— Yuri-chan, has pasado demasiado tiempo con Umi —Habló Honoka — Y Coco con Nozomi —Prácticamente se lamentó tomando nota metal sobre eso.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Chidoku también pasaba mucho tiempo con Nozomi.

— Pero me agrada la tía Umi, es fuerte, recta y genial —Comentó Yuri en defensa.

— Y tía Nozomi es muy sabia —Completó Coco.

— Pero hay cosas que niñas de su edad no deberían conocer —Suspiró tomando a la pequeña de ojos purpura en brazos.

Toda la escena era vista por un par de ojos esmeralda que habían ignorado por completo a los niños a su alrededor centrándose en la mujer de cabello jengibre y ojos azules.

— Es mamá Honoka —Dijo una de las niñas sonriendo feliz.

— ¿Es tu madre? —Preguntó sintiendo algo de desilusión.

— Es la madre de todos aquí —Respondió un niño.

La castaña se confundió.

— Para todos es como una madre o una hermana mayor, al menos hasta que nos adopten —Explicó otra al ver la confusión de la mayor.

Tsubasa suspiró centrando sus ojos nuevamente en la mujer que ahora atacaba con cosquillas al par de niñas de cabellos vino.

— Que linda escena —Comentó su amiga de cabellos naranjas.

— ¡Yo la vi primero! —Gritó llamando la atención de todos.

Segundos después se dio cuenta de sus palabras sonrojándose por completo, más aun al notar la mirada de sus amigas, no la dejarían en paz por semanas.

— ¿Qué tal les fue? —Preguntó para desviar el tema.

— Es difícil decidirse por uno.

— Todos son adorables ¿Cierto? —Comentó Honoka uniéndose al grupo con Coco en brazos y Yuri sujeta de su ropa.

— Si, lo son —La mujer sonrió — Yuki Anju —Se presentó extendiendo su mano.

— No querrás decir Toudou —Corrigió su esposa tomándola de la cintura — Toudou Erena, un gusto.

— Perdón, es la costumbre.

— ¿Nueva pareja? —Preguntó inocentemente captando la atención de todos, bueno al menos de quienes las conocían.

— Honoka-san —Llamó una chica rubia de ojos azules con traje de monja.

— ¿Que sucede Christina? ¿Dije algo malo?

— No es nada —Rápidamente la castaña intervino — Kira Tsubasa, puedes llamarme Tsubasa.

Honoka se sonrojó al ver esa sonrisa tan llena de confianza y esos brillantes ojos verdes.

— Ko-Kousaka Honoka, puedes llamarme Honoka.

— De acuerdo, Honoka.

Ambas sonrieron mirándose fijamente olvidando al resto a su alrededor.

— Si gustan las dejamos solas.

— ¡Coco! —Regañó Yuri después del comentario.

— Lo-lo siento —Intentó reponerse rápidamente — ¿Qué han pensado? —Honoka se dirigió a la pareja esta vez.

— En si era buena idea dejarlas solas.

— ¡Anju! —Está vez fue Tsubasa quien regañó a su amiga.

— Por ahora Christina-san nos dio un recorrido pero nos gustaría seguir viniendo para conocer mejor a los niños antes de tomar una decisión, claro si no les molesta —Erena también quería continuar con la broma pero se estaba haciendo tarde.

— Por supuesto, son bienvenidas, así también los niños pueden acostumbrarse a ustedes —Contestó Honoka bajando por fin a Coco para sujetar la mano que la mujer le ofrecía.

Después de unos minutos se despidieron y el trio se fue.

— Así que —Comenzó Anju una vez estuvieron en carretera — Tú la viste primero.

Tsubasa no pudo evitar el sonrojo y la molestia.

— Por fin la genial líder de A-Rise muestra sus gustos —Continuó Erena quien estaba al volante.

— Cállense —Era inútil pero no tenía nada para contraatacar.

— ¿Sabías que es la dueña de ese orfanato? —Anju continuó con su ataque.

La bajita no ocultó su sorpresa, pero al menos eso explicaba lo que le dijeron los niños.

— Christina-san nos lo dijo mientras tú babeabas por ella.

— ¡No babeaba por ella!

— Es cierto cariño —Tsubasa se sorprendió de tener ayuda de Anju — La devoraba con la mirada —Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Está de más decir que eso no paró ahí. Las semanas siguientes continuaron visitando el lugar y en cada ocasión Tsubasa no perdía la oportunidad de hablar con Honoka y conocerla mejor, o cortejarla como sus amigas le decían cada que estaban solas.

Debía admitir que le encantaba esa actitud positiva y cariño que le brindaba a todos los niños por igual, el cuidado y dedicación a cada uno y claro saber que de vez en cuando ella entra a la cocina a preparar dulces japoneses los cuales aprendió gracias a su herencia familiar.

Con respecto a la última también fue una sorpresa el saber que tenía una _familia_ tan grande, sin contar a la chica castaña con la que comparte sangre, tenía muchas _hermanas_ con las cuales podía contar y la apoyaban en todo momento.

Antes de notarlo, ya estaba enamorada, o mejor dicho, fue inevitable amarla.

Por otro lado Honoka no estaba precisamente ajena a todo ya que mientras conocía más a Tsubasa no podía evitar sentirse extraña y al consultarlo con sus _hermanas_ , todas le dieron la misma respuesta, estaba enamorada, no dejaba de hablar de ella, cuando estaban juntas no dejaba de verla y por si fuera poco trataba de vestir ropa más femenina para cuando se encontraran y en otras ocasiones algo más formal para resaltar su puesto. Al final era el mismo resultado ya que de una forma u otra terminaba equivocándose en algo o haciendo alguna tontería.

— ¿Por qué decidiste abrir un centro de adopción?

Ahora mismo ambas estaban en la cocina preparando algunos dulces japoneses, Tsubasa llevaba mucho tiempo con esa duda en la cabeza, de tantas opciones y tantos trabajos, ¿Por qué hacerse cargo de niños huérfanos?

— Sabes que Maki tiene el hospital de su familia ¿Cierto? —Habló con calma sin despegar la vista de su trabajo — Un día no tenía nada que hacer en casa, acababa de renunciar a mi último trabajo y comenzaba a pensar que seguir así no me llevaría a nada y que tal vez lo mejor era continuar con el negocio de mi familia.

La exidol había detenido su trabajo para prestar total atención a su acompañante parecía sumergida en sus recuerdos y sus facciones cambiaban constantemente con cada palabra.

— En ese momento buscaba un consejo, visité a todas mis amigas y hablé con ellas, bueno con quienes estaban libres —Río un poco recordando el cómo algunas se molestaron interrumpirlas en momentos importantes e íntimos en otros casos — Terminé llegando al hospital de Maki, aunque realmente no esperaba que estuviera libre siendo doctora y heredera del hospital pero aun así quise intentarlo.

La sonrisa que tenía hasta ese momento se borró dejando una mueca indescifrable para Tsubasa.

— Al llegar encontré a dos niñas en la sala de espera, heridas pero no eran graves —Suspiró nuevamente y detuvo sus movimientos unos segundos antes de continuar — Minutos después Maki apareció frente a las niñas dando las malas noticias de la forma más amable que pudo, los padres de las pequeñas habían muerto después del accidente que tuvieron.

— Parece que —No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para terminar la oración así que simplemente dejo que fluyeran — Llegaste en un momento delicado.

— Tal vez —Susurró — O tal vez llegué en el momento indicado.

Por mal que se escuchara realmente a veces pensaba en eso.

— Esas niñas no eran parientes o al menos no directos, los padres de ambas eran primos y de hecho solo se tenían los unos a los otros, eran toda la familia.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con las niñas? —Preguntó finalmente después de un breve silencio.

— Le piden lecciones a una exidol cada que pueden —Bromeó recuperando el ánimo.

— Espera —Tsubasa atando cabos llegó a una conclusión — ¿Coco y Yuri?

— Si —Respondió con calma sin perder la sonrisa — Después de hablar con Maki y escuchar su historia algo dentro de mí me impedía abandonarlas a su suerte, pero siendo soltera tenía pocas esperanzas de poder adoptar y más aun a dos al mismo tiempo, además como sabrás esas dos se niegan a ser hermanas.

Y era cierto, especialmente Coco era quien se oponía, no porque no quisiera a Yuri sino todo lo contrario, declaraba abiertamente que en el futuro ella sería la esposa de Yuri y no quería que algo como ser hermanas arruinara todo.

— Al final, llegué a la conclusión de que si no podía criarlas yo misma al menos podría asegurarles un lugar donde vivir y donde pudieran adoptarlas —Colocó algunos dulces en bandeja mientras colocaba un cronometro con el tiempo exacto antes de comerlos — Y el resto ya lo sabes, abrí este lugar, mis amigas me apoyaron e incluso adoptaron a sus hijos aquí, pero esas dos aún se niegan a ser separadas o adoptadas por la misma familia.

Honoka continuaba su trabajo casi terminando su parte, pero algo le parecía extraño, Tsubasa estaba bastante callada, claro no es que hayan tenido muchas conversaciones a solas pero aun así era extraño que no dijera nada.

— ¿Tsubasa-san? —Honoka se giró para verla por primera vez desde que empezaron a crear los dulces encontrando a la mujer frente a ella, bastante cerca sobraba decir — ¿Pa-pasa algo?

Empezaba a sentirse incomoda con esos ojos verdes mirándola tan fijamente, retrocedió un par de pasos pero no llegó más lejos encontrando la mesa tras ella.

— Me lo repitieron muchas veces —Habló por fin la castaña acercándose nuevamente a Honoka acorralándola — Siempre llevas las cosas al otro extremo sin pensar mucho en el futuro pero creí que exageraban, hasta conocerte.

— Eso —Su rostro ardía y trataba de encontrar una forma de escapar pero simplemente no podía evitar ver esos ojos que la había cautivado — ¿Es un cumplido?

— Lo es.

¿No se suponía que Tsubasa era más baja que ella? Entonces ¿Por qué se siente como si fuera lo contrario?

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?

— Acabas de hacerlo —Intentó bromear sintiéndose cada vez más acorralada.

Tsuabasa río.

— Todas tus amigas terminaron con otra chica, incluso tu hermana sale con la hermana menor de Ayase, pero ¿Qué hay de ti?

— Bueno, realmente nunca pensé en eso, además estaba tan concentrada en los niños que yo.

Esto era malo, o bueno, o malo, tal vez bueno, no definitivamente malo, o tal vez no, Honoka ya no tenía idea de que pensar y tener a Tsubasa sobre ella no ayudaba en nada, nunca fue buena usando la cabeza y ahora deseaba serlo.

— Tal vez te moleste, pero quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad.

— ¿Oportunidad? —Debía calmarse y a su corazón, esto podría terminar mal si solo se estaba ilusionando erróneamente.

— De enamorarte —Susurró acercando su rostro.

— No me molesta —Ahora no podría ser más feliz pero no tenía ni idea de que expresión poner o cual estaba dando con el rostro de Tsubasa tan cerca — Pero debiste pedirlo antes de enamorarme.

El rostro de la castaña se ilumino al instante y sin dudarlo finalmente probó los labios de Honoka, _dulce_ , tal vez por probar las mesclas de lo que preparaba o solo era natural de sus labios no estaba segura, pero ya lo descubriría luego.

Profundizó el beso sujetándola por la cintura mientras Honoka la tomaba por las mejillas, lentamente la intensidad aumentaba al mismo tiempo que las manos de Tsubasa se adentraban en la ropa de la dueña del lugar.

— ¡Alto! Sepárense en este instante —Señaló Erena entrando a la cocina.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa? —Reclamó molesta la castaña al ser interrumpidas.

— Los niños van a comer esos dulces más tarde y no quiero que contengan fluidos extraños.

— ¿Qué clase de fluidos extraños? —Preguntó la pequeña Coco.

— Te lo diré después —Habló una mujer de cabellera morada y ojos verdes de gran delantera.

— No, no lo harás —Exclamó Honoka separándose de Tsubasa para tomar a la pequeña en brazos — No seguirás pervirtiendo a mi niña.

— Esta bien —Levantó los brazos en señal de rendición — Chidoku-chan te lo encargo.

La pequeña asintió alegre.

— ¡Indecente! —Gritaron al unísono Yuri y una mujer de cabellera azul.

— Tu lo haces todo el tiempo con Kotori, Umi —Recalcó la mujer de ojos azules.

— ¡Indecente! —Ahora la pequeña Yuri señaló a Umi quien sin poder contraatacar terminó de rodillas en el piso derrotada.

— Este era un momento íntimo, yo no las interrumpo cuando se besan aun cuando están frente a mí.

Tsubasa estaba indignada con su amiga.

— No habría interrumpido nada si no hubieras intentado meterle mano a Kousaka en el mismo lugar donde preparaban los dulces.

— _¡Erena/Toudou!_

El rostro de ambas estaba rojo.

— ¿Y? —Ignorando por completo el reclamo buscando seguir con la conversación — ¿Ya le pediste ser tu novia por lo menos? No me dirás que querías hacerla tuya sin ser nada.

— Anju se encargara de la educación de su hija ¿Cierto? —Inquirió dudando de que fuera buena idea de que esa mujer le enseñara lo que sabe.

— Estoy con Toudou-san no pueden hacer algo tan indecente sin ser nada —Umi pareció haberse recuperado.

— Lo habría hecho si no nos hubieran interrumpido —Reclamó — Honoka.

— S-sí.

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —Preguntó tomando por sorpresa a todas.

— Acepto —Respondió sin dudar.

— Ustedes ¿Acaso saben lo que son los puntos medios?

— _¿Los qué?_ —Preguntaron al unísono.

Las mujeres suspiraron, eran tal para cual.

 _Años más tarde._

— Perfecto niñas —Tsubasa felicitó al dúo Yuri/Coco después de una pequeña presentación en el escenario.

— Gracias madre —Hablaron al unísono.

— Mis pequeñas superaran a su madre —Honoka se limpió una lagrima de alegría.

— E incluso algún día nos casaremos y tenderemos nuestra familia como ustedes —Declaró Coco feliz.

— Esa no es una frase que una idol debería decir.

* * *

 **La verdad planeaba algo "romantico" para la parte del final, pero termino saliendo eso a ultimo minuto, eso sin contar que mi hermanito no me dejaba en paz por lo que tuve que apresurarme mas de lo normal... ahora espero mantenerme dentro del T2 en el evento de SIF, aunque con los puntos que tengo y segun mis calculos no tengo de que preocuparme pero ya saben como son estos eventos :v**

 **solo espero mejorar en mis otros fics donde incluire el TsubaHono, como kaitou tensai Cutie Panther, Sentimientos paralelos y el nuevo que no termine su primer capitulo por concentrarme en este OS...**

 **PD: las normis tambien buscan amor de escritores**


End file.
